


Knife (See it Glide)

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, brief mentions of Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin thought he'd give his life for his jog to be over. He didn't know how right he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife (See it Glide)

            The lanky man jogged around the corner, his breath coming quickly. He used to be able to run for miles, but now it seemed like around the block a couple of times was enough to wear him down almost entirely. _I have got to figure out how Michael does this_ , Gavin thought. The whole “it’s for your health” motivation was only going to go so far.

            Just as he was getting ready to turn the last corner, the app informed him that zombies were right behind him. “For Christ’s sake, now?” His words were barely audible, but he was incredibly annoyed. If he stopped now (or, rather, paused to pick it back up again), he would have to start his run off with intensity. He resigned himself to running down the side streets a few times, as the mission was almost over anyway.

            He didn’t notice, as he was running down the alleyway, that a man was hiding in the shadow. Nor did he notice that the man was following until it was too late. A larger form grabbed Gavin as he was about to get into the light, yanking him back violently. His left earbud fell out, and he tried to make out the man’s face. The light was too bright and he was too scared to see anything.

            Gavin felt his back hit the wall, and a familiar chuckle escaped the other man. “Ryan, are you takin’ the piss?” Gavin’s voice was harsh as he tried to gasp in the air to form the sentence.

            “I’m afraid not, Gavin.” Ryan didn’t sound remorseful, only resigned. “You see, I knew you’d be out here tonight, so you could impress Michael with the fact that you’ve been working out. And I knew you wouldn’t be out here without something ridiculously loud in your ears.”

            “What does that have to do with anythin’?” Gavin tried to push Ryan off of him, but a sudden searing pain made his legs go weak. He felt it first in his side, then his stomach, and then it traveled up his chest.

            “It makes you an easy target.” Ryan said, stepping away to let Gavin’s body slump to the ground. He wiped his knife on the back of the other man’s shirt. “Sorry it had to be this way.” He took Gavin’s phone and neatly placed it in his pocket, savoring the sounds of pain until the last few gurgles of life bubbled out of Gavin. Then, whistling a merry tune, he tucked the knife back into its sheath and hid the sheath under his jacket as he wandered into the cool October night.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually went for a walk tonight and this is one of my biggest fears/intrusive thoughts. So, have a little real-life inspired horror. Also, I couldn't resist making a reference to another fandom with the title.


End file.
